Broken Girl
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: Thalia Marie Grace was a broken girl from the moment she was born. "She lays in the darkness, completely motionless. 'They fuck you up,' is all she can whisper. Then the beatings start." Rated M for adult content, abuse, and depression.


**Broken Girl:**

**"Who you are is not where you've been... you're still an innocent."- Taylor Swift, Innocent.**

"They fuck you up." Thalia could only whisper to herself. She ignores how hoarse and sorrow filled her voice sounds and continues. "They fuck you up over and over again." She's motionless as she lays in her tightly closed cot, her fingers tracing the ripped up, black comforter. She had stabbed it with her dagger over and over again; when she learned that her brother was gone. Dead, maybe. Her blue, dead eyes are wide as saucers, when she begins counts the holes on the ceiling. The house was so trashy and shitty; even the ceiling was starting to decay.

Thalia could even see the full moon and brightly lit stars through the holes. Smiling gently, her hand reaches up, trembling, almost like she's going to touch the moon.

That's going to be my future, she thinks to herself. That is my future. Undecided, free as the moon itself.

Slowly, she recoils her hand away, abandoning all thoughts of any sort of future.

She's laying in utter darkness, utter silence. "They fuck you up."

She hears moans from the room next to her. Her mother's moans of pleasure as her fucker rubs her up and down. Her nose doesn't crinkle in disgust like it usually does, she doesn't blare loud Green Day music from her worn down radio anymore. She doesn't try and block out the sounds of rough sex.

Because Thalia Marie Grace doesn't care anymore.

About anything.

She doesn't want to care. She doesn't need to care. She just wants to lie on this bed forever, because she knew things couldn't get much worse from right here.

Her little brother was gone. Jason, her only one. Disappeared into thin air, it seemed. That's what her drug addict, alcoholic mother had said. Then after her mother had exclaimed the situation (taking whiffs of crack throughout the conversation) Thalia had slapped her mother roughly across the face.

It normally had been the other way around.

She chuckled to herself in the eerie blackness of the room. She's not sure exactly what's funny, but she doesn't question it.

"They fuck you up!" Giggling she sits up and begins to pound her fist on the wall. It hurts but she continues anyway, because she doesn't care. Her wrist immediately begins to bruise, but she pounds louder and harder. Over and over again. Back and forth, both of her hands continually bang into the run-down wall.

"They fuck you up over and over again!" The sounds of the mattress shuddering on the bed comes to an abrupt halt. She laughs louder. And louder. Her laughter becomes insane and hysterical.

"Do you hear me, mom?"

The heavy sex seems to freeze in motion. She knows her mother and the man who's fucking her is listening to her intently.

Fucking great, she thinks to herself, because now she has their full attention.

"I said," Thalia laughed darkly. "They fuck you up! Are you having fun being fucked, mother? Having a good time now, are you? Well you're fucked up!"

There's still a consistent silence from the room next to her, then she flinches, startled when she hears a banging on her door. The door is shitty anyways, the white paint peeling off. The rusty lock shakes as her mother and her fucker begins to launch at the door, as if their going into a wild frenzy. The locks shake, and for one moment Thalia fears that the lock will fall off entirely, but it never does. The door ricochets and bends and it almost looks like it's about to shatter like glass, but never does.

"Open the door right now! You pile of shit! You worthless little fucker!"

She gently lays back down as her mother struggles to try and get the door open.

"They fuck you up." She whispers into the pitch, black darkness. She shuts her eyes softly, calmly, and the door finally has had enough and gives way to their hysterical beating and pounding.

It opens in a loud creak, illuminating light flooding the darkness of her bedroom.

"They fuck you up," Thalia whispers once more.

Then, the beatings start.

**A/N: Okay I'm not sure if this is T or M material, but I'm going to place it in the M category just to be safe. This is my first time writing M stuff, so I hope this turned out okay. I know that this is short, but I didn't really want it to be really long. I hope you liked it, R&R! **


End file.
